Confie em mim
by Laarc
Summary: Bulma sabia que não deveria confiar nele. Mas ela confiava. *BulmaMajinVegeta*


Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Um texto bem curtinho que retrata as sensações e os pensamentos de Bulma quando vê Majin Vegeta no torneio de Artes Marciais.

No mais, espero que gostem!

* * *

*Confie em mim*

A distância que os separava era espantosa, mas, ao mesmo, tempo, não parecia significar absolutamente nada. E Bulma, mesmo estando cercada por pessoas naquela arquibancada lotada, a dezenas de metros de onde Vegeta estava, sentia-se estar de frente para ele, vulnerável e exposta no centro da arena de luta.

E ele, ao contrário dela, não parecia se sentir nem um pouco vulnerável ou exposto.

Porque ele estava no auge da glória. Ou, pelo menos, assim pensava estar.

Um frio desagradável se espalhou pelo corpo pequeno dela de repente, e Bulma se abraçou forte, esfregando as mãos nos braços desprotegidos. A cena que testemunhava era pavorosa, mórbida e violenta.

Inacreditável... e inconcebível.

Sua visão se tornou embaçada, lágrimas não derramadas acumulando-se em seus olhos azuis, assim como neles se acumulavam toda a tristeza, descrença e decepção que sentia. Suas pernas fraquejaram por um breve momento, e seus ouvidos, tão dormentes quanto o restante do seu corpo, não pareciam ouvir nem os gritos desesperados e nem as explosões barulhentas que preenchiam o ambiente.

Até que ele riu.

E a risada dele, tão feia e perversa e terrível, venceu o estado de estupor no qual ela se encontrava e a atingiu com uma força que era brutal e impiedosa, fazendo-a estremecer e suar frio. E enquanto ela, Bulma, tremia toda, seus cabelinhos da nuca eriçados diante do horror que testemunhava, ele, Vegeta, escravizado pelo poder cru e ilimitado que lhe fora concedido por Babidi, sentia-se incendiar por dentro. A boca dele se escancarou ainda mais, e a risada se transformou numa gargalhada alta e tão medonha que rasgou a alma de Bulma.

Nauseada, sentiu seu estômago se revirar como louco, mas lutou bravamente contra a vontade de vomitar, forçando-se a engolir a bile que já queimava-lhe a garganta. Algo molhado escorreu pela sua bochecha, mas ela nem sequer percebeu, levando, inconscientemente, uma mão ao rosto para secar a lágrima recém-derramada. Seu lábio inferior tremeu um pouco, e a cientista pousou uma mão no peito – como se segurasse o próprio coração descompassado – ao ver o seu marido se entregar de vez à magia negra do feiticeiro.

Ao vê-lo se perder pouco a pouco e, talvez... ao perdê-lo pouco a pouco também.

Ela não queria perdê-lo.

"Droga, Vegeta... o que pensa que está fazendo?" Balbuciou com extrema dificuldade, as palavras mal escapando-lhe da boca. Seus olhos arderam um pouco mais e, dessa vez, ela percebeu quando algumas lágrimas escorreram e molharam o rosto alvo.

E então, a gargalhada parou.

Petrificada, Bulma viu ele se virar na direção dela, olhos feito carvão incandescente cravados impiedosamente nos dela. Seu coração pareceu parar de bater assim que se percebeu vítima daquele olhar tempestuoso e imperativo, dominada e paralisada pela fúria que transbordava daqueles olhos que eram ora verdes, ora azulados. Quase sem conseguir respirar, lambeu os lábios ressecados e se forçou a engolir o nó dolorido que havia se formado em sua garganta. O 'M' maiúsculo, que agora estava tatuado bem no meio da testa do príncipe dos Saiyajins, tremeluziu, oscilando entre esvair-se por completo e fixar-se de uma vez por todas na pele morena do guerreiro. E Bulma pressionou a mão ainda mais forte contra o peito ao notar que a tatuagem, por fim, se fixara, a tinta mágica marcando o rosto de Vegeta e deixando bem claro a escolha que ele fizera.

Uma escolha que estilhaçava o coração de Bulma em tantos pedaços que ela nem sabia se seria possível reparar o estrago algum dia.

Decepcionada, baixou o olhar, recusando-se a continuar a encará-lo. No entanto, foi obrigada a erguer o rosto mais uma vez ao sentir que ele ainda a estudava, olhos gélidos e endurecidos pregados nos dela, embotados e tão, mas tão vulneráveis.

_Confie em mim..._

Os lábios dele não se moveram, estando pressionados um no outro, formando uma linha fina. No entanto, a mensagem – súplica, pedido – estava bem ali, pulsando nos olhos dele, naqueles olhos que encaravam com tanta intensidade que pareciam dissecá-la viva.

Os olhos dele estavam pedindo...

_Confie em mim..._

Não. Eles não estavam pedindo.

_Confie em mim..._

Eles estavam mandando.

_Confie em mim...  
_

A força do olhar dele a fez prender a respiração.

_Confie em mim..._

Sentiu o tempo parar.

_Confie em mim..._

Sentiu tudo parar.

_Confie em mim..._

E, de repente, sentiu-se de frente para ele, completamente sozinha e à mercê daqueles olhos que a invadiam, queimavam, violentavam. Vítima daqueles olhos que a manipulavam sem compaixão alguma.

_Bulma... apenas..._

Bulma não sabia os motivos que levaram Vegeta a fazer o que fez, não sabia por que ele estava a causar tanta destruição, e não sabia por que, depois de tantos anos vivendo juntos e tentando construir uma família, ele optara por virar-lhe as costas, aceitando a oferta de Babidi sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. Entretanto, de uma coisa ela sabia.

Sabia que não deveria confiar nele.

Em hipótese alguma.

Mas ela, a otária que era, confiava nele. Plenamente.

E ele, o bastardo que era, sabia que ela sempre confiaria nele. Mesmo ele não sendo merecedor dessa confiança tão cega e plena.

"Eu confio em você..." Disse baixinho, baixinho, num murmúrio fraco e rendido, lábios mal se movendo ao falar.

E os olhos dele faiscaram com um sorriso que era pura vitória.

_Você não se arrependerá, Bulma._

Mentiroso!

Ela já estava arrependida.


End file.
